The present disclosure relates to a multimedia device.
Digital information processing and apparatus for performing complex processing can be implemented for various application including multimedia platforms. For example, different application programs can be implemented for processing audio data and/or video data in mobile systems, such as cellular telephones, smart phones, personal digital assistances (PDAs), etc. These application programs generally perform data intensive computations and can be implemented using a software implementation (SI) operated on a target processor and/or using an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) type hardware implementation (HI).